


It Fandom Week prompts

by InTheBreadBin



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adding tags as I go along, Angst, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Kisses, Fluff, Gay, Hospitals, M/M, Making Out, Rich set a fire, Weddings, having children, marriage proposals, mental breakdowns, public confession, rip mikes pizza, wait wrong fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheBreadBin/pseuds/InTheBreadBin
Summary: Prompts for the It Fandom Week!Day 1: Hot- When Eddie gets a hot lab partner, he ends up with a lot more than he expected.Day 2: Angst- Eddie’s in ICU and Richie’s doesn’t what he’ll do if he doesn’t make it.Day 3: First Kiss- Richie and Eddie have their first kiss, and many more after that.Day 4: Public Confession- Reddie have been dating in secret, what happens when their secret is let loose.





	1. Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Word deleted three quarters of this chapter which broke my heart. Thanks to Jessica and Africa by Toto for getting me through it.

“You have a project due in a month worth 30 percent of your grade.” The entire class groaned and Mrs Johnson rolled her eyes. “You will write a scientific report and do a practical. I’ve decided to be nice and let you pick partners. Eddie Corcoran, your pick?”

“Betty Ripsom.”

“Stanley?”

“Bill Denbrough.” Eddie Kaspbrak could not believe it. Bill was his best friend, they were obviously going to work together but Bill nodded, leaving Eddie all by himself.

“Tozier?” Stanley’s best friend and the biggest troublemaker in the school looked around.

“I’ll take Eddie. K!” Eddie looked at him in shock but nodded nonetheless. At least he had a partner, although this was going to be a long month.

 

When they were allowed to start working Eddie sent a glare at Bill who mouthed a small sorry. Richie came over with a small smile. “Hey Eddie, or should I say, partner.” He used a strange southern voice, making Eddie smile.

“Hey, thanks for choosing me.” Richie chuckled.

“It’s no problem. I thought I’d take you since Stanny stole Bill. He has a huge crush on him y’know.”

“Well between us, I think he might feel the same.” They looked over to where Bill and Stan were talking, both boys slightly red. They talked about the project a bit more until the bell sounded. As they said goodbye Eddie couldn’t help the butterflies in his stomach and felt a whole lot lighter then he did before.

 

Eddie walked into the lunch hall after a long few periods. He stopped in shock when he saw three new faces at the table usually consisting of him, Ben, Bill and Mike. Richie and Stan and their other best friend Beverly were also there talking to his friends. He walked over and took a seat between Mike and Richie.

“Hey guys.” Beverly grinned when she saw him.

“Hey Eddie, long time no see!” Eddie and Bev had been friends a few years ago but grew apart.

“Hey Bevvie.”

“We figured you wouldn’t mind us sitting with you since you partnered up with Rich.” At the mention of his name Richie, who had been passed out on the table, lifted his head with a grin.

“Hey Eds.” Eddie gave him a look of disgust when he heard the nickname making Stan laugh.

“He gives everyone dumb nicknames. I’m Stan The Man apparently.” He went back to talking with Bill, while Ben talked to Bev with a big smile on his face. The other three sat awkwardly. “So,” Mike began, “y’all like pizza?”

 

It had been two weeks and the project was going great. Eddie found out that Richie was actually smart and funny and a person he loved being around. The two got on really well, so well that they had done barely any work. That’s how Eddie found himself walking to Richie’s truck so they could drive to his house. He walked over to where Bev and Stan were leaning over it, Bev smoking a cigarette.

“Hey. Are you waiting for Rich?” Beverly gave him a hug.

“Yeah. You’re going to his right?” Eddie nodded as Richie came running.

“Hey Eddie Spaghetti! You ready to see my place?” Bev and Stan got into the back, leaving the passenger open for Eddie. They dropped off Stan and Bev then stopped at a beautiful white house. They got out and Richie opened up where they were bombarded by a gorgeous border collie. Richie laughed at patted her. “Hey Rosie!” A slender woman came up to them.

“Hey Rich. Who’s this?”, she asked with a raised eyebrow and playful smile. Richie gave her a kiss on the cheek and gestured to Eddie.

“This is Eddie Spaghetti, my chem partner.” Eddie stuck out a hand but she batted his hand away and wrapped him in a hug instead.

“I’m Maggie Tozier, but you can just call me Maggie. Do you liked lasagne?” Eddie nodded whilst Richie muttered a small ‘fuck yeah!” causing Maggie too glare at him. “Language, Richard.” Richie laughed at started to drag upstairs, Rosie following.

He swung open his door revealing a blackboard painted room covered in drawings and band posters as well as pictures of Richie and his friends. There was a made bed and an extremely messy desk which Richie quickly cleared. He had a tv, Xbox and a laptop as well as two guitars and a keyboard. Lucky kid.

“Nice room.” Richie grinned and sat down, Eddie sitting next to him. He patted the bed for Rosie to come and sit. “Where’d she get her name from?” Richie smiled affectionately at her.

“Her full name is Rose Stanverly Tozier. Rose because Axl Rose and Stanverly because Stan and Bev argued over who got to be her middle name.” Eddie’s laughed and patted her. “Let’s get to work.”

 

Eddie and Richie slowly walked up to Richie’s room after dinner. Eddie had actually had a lot of fun meeting Richie’s dad and spending more time with his family. They sat down on his bed.

“You’re a really good partner.”, Eddie said quietly. Richie smiled and blushed.

“So are you. I swear we just have this chemistry.” He winked and they both burst out laughing.

“Do you play?” Eddie gestured to the guitar in the corner. Richie nodded and picked up the acoustic.

“Do you want me to play you something? We’ve done enough work for tonight.” Eddie eagerly nodded and Richie started to strum.

She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky

Richie had a sweet, clear voice that Eddie could listen to all day.

Now and then when I see her face  
It takes me away to that special place  
And if I stared too long  
I'd probably break down and cry

Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine

She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I'd hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain

Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder and the rain  
To quietly pass me by

Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine

As Richie played, Eddie knew that he was falling for him.

 

Richie woke up in good mood. Today was his lab day with Eddie and they were staying later to test some stuff out, which means they’d be spending some more time together. He went through his morning routine singing a jolly tune, making both his parents laugh as he said goodbye. He went to truck and whistled out a joyous song as he stopped at Stan’s house. Stan got in and hugged him over the dash.

“Hey Rich. You’re in a good mood.” Richie blushed as he started the car towards the drive thru.

“My lab with Eddie is today.” Stan giggled as they picked up their orders.

“That explains it.” Richie stayed bright red up until they reached Bev’s apartment where she was waiting outside with a huge canvas. They loaded it up into the boot and she climbed onto Stan’s lap as the canvas took the back seats as well.

“So Bev, I think Richie’s got a crush.” She took a sip of coffee and grinned.

“On Eddie obviously.” They both started to make kissy noises. “Could you not?” They both snickered and Richie turned up the radio, distracting them as they all sang to Boys Don’t Cry.

  
Richie quietly walked into the lab where Eddie was awaiting his arrival. He had already set up the apparatus and was patiently waiting.

“Hey Eds. Ready to test?” Eddie laughed and handed him a lab coat.

“You make it sound like its fun.”

“Anything’s fun with you Spaghetti!” Eddie went red and handed Richie a beaker.

“Let’s work.” They had been working for about an hour when Richie looked over at Eddie. He looked beautiful. So Richie did what he always did. He opened his mouth.

“You’re really pretty Eds.” Eddie looked up in shock.

“What?” There was a lightness in his eyes that made Richie repeat himself.

“I said you’re really pretty. Beautiful, stunning.” Eddie looked at him for another second before leaning in and connecting their lips. Richie stayed still for a moment before wrapping his arms around Eddie and kissing back. He darted his tongue out, asking for entry. Eddie complied and they kissed more intensely, Richie backing into the table.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash. Richie had backed into a Bunsen burner which had ignited and fallen and knocked one of the chemicals behind them. They acid caught on fire and they both shrieked. Richie jumped for some water and poured it on the fire… causing even more harm. Eddie finally reacted and grabbed the hydrant. He put the fire out just as a passing teacher ran in.

“KASPBRAK! TOZIER!”

 

Eddie slowly walked out the office, slightly dazed. He had just got yelled at by the principle, who luckily hadn’t called his mother. He walked out the doors and was greeted by Richie.

“Hey Eds. Did you get yelled at?” He looked a little sheepish.

“Yeah. You?”

“Big time. Mr Gray hates me.” Eddie laughed a little and went to sit by Richie.

“Why’d you wait for me?” Richie grinned.

“Wanted to ask when your curfew is.” Eddie glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Eight, why?” Richie spun around with a huge smile.

“Eddie Spaghetti, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me to the Aladdin?” Eddie laughed a little.

“I would love to. C’mon.” As they walked to Richie’s truck with intertwined hands, Eddie couldn’t help but be thankful for the project. Sure, he may have caused a fire but at least he found a cute boy along the way. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie are meant to live their lives together, so why the fuck is Eddie in the ICU barely clinging on to his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 2: Angst
> 
> this is so sad alexa play africa by toto 
> 
> If you want to set the mood, listen to Stand by Me by Bootstraps.

All the Losers sat in the hospital awaiting the news. Not all the Losers, Richie thought, Eddie’s not here. It had been an hour since Richie had gotten the call that Eddie had been a car crash and that he urgently needed to get to the hospital. He’d called the others immediately and they’d all rushed to the hospital. Richie jiggled his leg impatiently. If Eddie was with him he would’ve told him to stop it. Stan glared at him, the movement probably worsening his current state. Richie quietly stood up in an attempt to calm himself. He slowly walked around, trying to ground his emotions. 

Eddie hates hospitals. He would hate this. Richie can’t take it anymore. It’s like a dam breaking when he collapses to the ground sobbing.

It’s not fair. This wasn’t supposed to happen to them. They got through Derry, packed up all of their shit and went to University. They had lives to live. They were supposed to do it together. They were supposed to get married and get a dog. They were meant to raise kids and cry at their graduation. They were meant to grow old together. 

They were meant to die at each other’s sides after having lived an amazing life with their best friends. So why the fuck was Eddie barely clinging on to his life in the ICU? Richie knew one thing for sure, he couldn’t live without Eddie. Eddie kept him okay. He kept him sane. He held him as he sobbed uncontrollably when his mom died. He joyfully kissed him when they got their degrees. He supported him through life’s problems and hurdles. They were in it together, weren’t they? 

A doctor came through just then.

“Mr Tozier? We have some news.”


	3. First Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie never stop having First Kisses, each one celebrating something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 3: First Kiss
> 
> y’all im so fucking tired rn

The first time Richie thinks of kissing Eddie is when they’re twelve. He’s sitting at the quarry and all four of them are sucking popsicles. He stares at his lips and has just one thought. I wouldn’t mind kissing those lips. He pushes that thought away though, because he’s not even thirteen and all he really wants is some fun with his friends.

 

The first time Richie actually kisses Eddie is when the they’re fifteen. The Losers are at their first high school party and they’ve been sat down to play spin the bottle. Eddie gently spins the bottle where it lands on Greta Keene. She gives him a look of disgust before loudly claiming, “I don’t kiss queers!” Richie wants to yell at her but he’s got more important priorities, more specifically Eddie running out the door.

“Hey Eddie! Wait up!” Eddie spins around, face tear streaked and red. 

“It’s true y’know. I’m a queer.” Richie doesn’t really know what comes over him then but he surges towards Eddie and presses his lips against his. Eddie pulls back in shock. “Did you mean that?” That takes Richie aback. Does he?

“Hell yeah.”

 

They kiss a lot after that. Over the course of three years in fact. Then it’s graduation. Eddie goes up as Salutorian and Richie? Somehow he managed to be valedictorian. Stan pretended to be pissed off but he’s mostly just proud of Rich. They do their stupid speeches (Eddie’s is motivational, Richie’s is basically a huge fuck you to the school and declaring his love for Eddie.) Then they throw up their caps and Eddie grabs Richie into a passionate kiss. Their first kiss as graduates.

 

Their parents don’t think it’s a good idea that they room together at Boston University but they do anyway, figuring their parents don’t have any hold over them now. They lie in their tiny dorm room, beds pushed together whispering I love you’s and exchanging slow kisses. Their first kisses (of many) as college students.

 

They made it through college, and their masters. They have stable jobs, Eddie and nurse and Richie doing a small sketch show. That’s why Richie decides it’s the right time to finally propose. He plans it all out in his head, deciding to propose on the stage. At the end of the show, he makes a small speech, goes to the edge of the stage and... promptly falls off. Eddie laughs at him of course, before helping him up and gently whispering yes, you moron and kissing him hard for their first kiss as fiancés. 

Their wedding is quite a spectacle, Eddie hanging pride flags and making it Rainbow themed and Richie wearing a suit jacket over a hideous rainbow Hawaiian shirt with some neon yellow converse. Richie once again trips on his way down the aisle. When they share their first kiss as husbands though? It’s perfect.

 

They finally decided to have a child a few months ago, after Bev offered up her womb. So here they were, Eddie pacing around the hospital as Beverly screamed at her husband whilst contractions wracked through her body. They were ushered in, getting ready to witness the birth of their first child. Richie got grossed out and had to shield his eyes but Eddie watched all the way through until loud cries sounded through the room. Brandon Michael Tozier was born. As they exchanged a tired kiss outside the nursery, Richie couldn’t help but grin. This was their first kiss as Dad’s. There would be many more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sleep? i don’t know her.


	4. Everybody Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie have been dating in secret, what happens when all is revealed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For It Fandom Week Day 4: Public Confession :)@

The day that it happened Richie woke up late. Maybe he could have done damage control if he hadn’t slept through his alarm. His dad had yelled at him to wake up so he rushed out of bed, ignoring his phone. If he hadn’t, he would have seen the spam of notifications from his friends and boyfriend. He had rushed about his daily routine and hurried out the door to try get to school at a half decent time. He managed to get there with ten minutes to spare and burst through the doors. As he walked in, every pair of eyes went on him making him frown. The fuck? Did his T Swift fan page get discovered suddenly? He walked towards his friends. Beverly gasped when she saw and pulled him into the janitors closet they sometimes hotboxed in. 

“The fuck Bevvie? Why is everyone staring at me like I did their mom!”

Beverly gave him a serious look. “Check the school tumblr.” He quickly opened the app and page. 

“Fuck.” The latest post was a picture of him and Eddie kissing in a small diner. They thought it was safe. 

He and Eddie had been dating for the past few months, but hadn’t told anyone except the Losers. Richie didn’t mind who know but Eddie was so paranoid that his mother would find out that they kept it a secret. Until now.

“Where’s Eddie?” He needed to find his boyfriend and make sure he was okay.

“Bathroom. He didn’t look so good.” Richie rushed out without as much as a goodbye, ignoring all the stares he got. He shoved the door open, finding Mike, Bill, Ben and Stan there as well a crying Eddie.

“Hey baby. Hey guys.” Eddie didn’t even look up. “Eds?” Richie gently walked over and rested a hand on his back. Eddie looked up, face tear stained and snotty. 

“Could we get some privacy guys? We’ll be out soon.” The other four exited leaving just Eddie and Richie.

“R-rich, she’s gonna find out.” Eddie looked at Richie with pure fear in his eyes at the thought of his mother. 

“I know baby, we can try stop it though.” He wrapped his arms around Eddie and kissed his temple. 

“She’ll force me to dump you. I can’t though.” Richie shivered at the thought and pulled Eddie a bit closer. 

“Nothing can take you away from me Eds.”

 

When they walked into the cafeteria all eyes were on them once again. They simply went down and started eating again, until Greta Keene came up to them. 

“Is it true that you’re together?” Richie still doesn’t know what prompted him to do what he did. He climbed up on the table and whistled to get everyone’s attention. 

“Hey assholes! It’s come to my attention that a picture has spread of me and Eddie Spaghetti! We are in fact dating and if you don’t like it, go complain to your mothers. Who I’m totally banging by the way!” 

He jumped off the table and kissed Eddie. 

“I love you Trashmouth.”

“Love you too Eds.” 

“Hate to ruin this lovely moment, but you stepped on my pizza.” They looked at Mike and burst out laughing. There was nothing better than being young and in love with your bestfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this was late and bad quality :(

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading❤️If you enjoyed please consider leaving a kudos and comment or checking out my social media:
> 
> Tumblr: @inthebreadbinwrites  
> Instagram: @inthebreadbin


End file.
